


MOTHER'S DAY

by ksstarfire



Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: Laughter, Love, M/M, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 01:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/pseuds/ksstarfire
Summary: Was looking through my computer files and found this from a couple of years ago.





	MOTHER'S DAY

"Hey, Starsk?"

"Huh?"

"I think..."

"That's news! Does it hurt?"

"Ha ha, clown! I think since we bought this big beach house and retired, we should fly our Mothers out here for the weekend."

"And they say 'blonds are dumb'? Good idea, partner. You make the reservations, and I'll make a grocery list and air out the extra bedrooms. Hey, Hutch?"

“Yeah buddy?"

"Your big heart is one of the main things I love about you."

"Awww, thanks Starsk!"

"That and your big cock!"

Starsky dodged the pillow tossed at him and ran to the kitchen to begin his list. He could hear Hutch laughing as he picked up the phone to call for reservations for their Mothers.

Life was better than good. It was awesome and only getting better.


End file.
